Veni, Vidi Vici
Veni, Vidi, Vici is a musical movie made by Matthew Jabez P. Nazario. Summary It was the year 2969 ABB. At the start of World War IX, and when a great, bloody civil war in Disney Junior Country broke out, Tamagotchistan, the Galactic Republic, Raposaland, the Anime & Manga Archipelago and the Galactic Empire declared a war with Disney Junior Country after the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Palpatine, got assassinated by a UNSC sniper, Erasmo Linton, shot him in the forehead during his diplomatic mission to Earth, by abducting all the Disney Princes' and Princesses, including all of the parents, grandparents and teenage siblings of all Disney Junior Country to use them as sacrifices for Yolkus' own chicken goddess, Poultra, and conquer Disney Junior Country, as a reminder that all the US ambassadors of their country would get their freedom and silence the revelanceof the history of Disney Junior Country. Meanwhile, the dragon who was once the Master of Destruction in Skyrim, Alduin, and his partner, who was the President of Iraq who was killed in the American invasion of Iraq, Nurullah Hussein, wanted to take over the world as well once the sacrifice's wishes has been fulfilled. Now it's up to the main protagonist, Sgt. George Flores, a Caucasian man living in a US base in Sierra who worked as a US soldier, his men, his army, the US-allied nations' militaries, the Octonauts, and the kids of Disney Junior Country to form a rebellion against the evil invaders and their allies, save the hostages who were about to be sacrificed by Poultra, liberate Disney Junior Country and restore peace and liberty for all the Disney Juniorians once and for all, while fighting for his beloved brother Wayne, his brother's love interest, Patricia, his beloved wife, Marian and his beloved daughter, Liane, and preventing Alduin and Nurullah ruling the world all together as a duo of rulers of the world. Plot It was a cold, autumn morning in a US base in Los Angeles, Sierra. The main protagonist, who was a Caucasian US soldier (of possible Filipino, Spanish or Latin American descent), George Flores, wakes up and do his daily routine, and put on his military uniform ("Good Morning, Good Day"). Then his wife, Marian, and her daughter, Liane, kissed and waved goodbye as he takes to the bus. Later, as the bus arrives, he meets the other US soldiers as the bus drives ("The Wheels of the Bus Goes Round and Round"). Then as they arrive to Beale Air Force Base, the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III lands to the airstrip and the men went inside the plane ("The US Air Force Song"). As the plane leaves to Disney Junior Country ("Island Home"), they hoped that they'll be ready for the grand opening of a newly-built US military base in Disney Junior Town. As the plane landed to the airstrip, the US soldiers and Disney Juniorian soldiers were formally invited to a grand opening the following morning, where they still wear military uniforms ("The Base is Open!"). Three hours later, the President of the United States, Julius Washington, told the Disney Juniorian president, Jake Ford, that ever-spreading rumors told them that there would be a civil war coming soon ("Give Me a Warning"). Days later, rumors about an upcoming civil war spreads across Disney Junior Country as the country goes on panic, and on strike ("Disney Junior Country on Strike"). At the end of the song, a newspaper was being read by President Julius Washington that thousands of residents and tourists living in and around Disney Junior Country, and Disney Juniorians living abroad, were protesting about that they all wanted peace ("We Want Peace"). Meanwhile, at Disney Junior Town, the residents were organizing a peace rally to ensure that the civil war won't happen ("Let's Hope the Civil War Won't Happen"). Unfo rtunatelly, a series of protests were suppressed by the Disney Junior Town Municipal Police ("Silence in the Riot"), but the protest leader, Drekhagan Masahagan, got killed by a NBC newscaster, who was the descendant of Bob Costas, Franklin Costas, by firing on with a Belgian battle rifle, the FN FAL, so the Disney Junior Town Municipal Police arrested him ("Did You Kill the Protest Leader?"). Three days later, Julius Washington deported five illegal immigrants from Mexico who dared to immigrate by crossing the border, saying that they were a group of terrorists ("Deporting the Way"), with the help of Mexican immigrants, who were legal, but President Washington wasn't like Trump, but he wanted to make sure the country's clean of illegal immigrants ("That's Because I'm Not Trump"). At evening, in the White House, President Julius Washington is giving a speech, while singing a song about predicting the civil war, to the people of the world that if there would be a real civil war in Disney Junior Country, the country would be devastated like a Category 5 hurricane, and lose most of its population and it will fall into an anarchic state, feudal clans, or back to a pre-colonial fairytale kingdom, or become a post-apocalyptic society ("The Prediction"). Later, the United Nations started to react that a civil war would kill lots of people soon. Later, at the base, he meets up with Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, Sallah, Short Round, Willy Scott, Dr. Henry Jones Sr., Marcus, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, Leia Organa, R2-D2, C-3PO and many stronger men and women around the world, after hiring all of them, as he introduce all of them, including himself, to the US soldiers while singing the song ("Hello, How Do You All Do?"), then the song ended when the drill sergeant asked he, the soldiers, and his new friends to get to work by training for the upcoming civil war in Disney Junior Country ("Commence the Training"). Five days later, he meets his younger brother, Pvt. Wayne Flores, and his girlfriend, who was a medic, working for the US Army, Pvt. Patricia Spencer ("Patricia's Song"). That night, Wayne and Patricia went out for a date with each other at a fancy restaurant while still dressed up in their uniforms ("The Date at a Fancy Restaurant"). As the song ends, a newspaper reads that Tamagotchistan couldn't interfere their attempted invasion in Canada due to Canada's military modernization and clever tactics. Meanwhile, the same night, George meets his cousin, Bruce Dawson told the news that the Galactic Emperor, Palpatine, was assassinated by a UNSC sniper froom Los Angeles named Erasmo Linton, who was the leader of a Solarian nationalist front named the Children of the Sun ("Bad News for the Galactic Empire"). Then as the Galactic Empire is gathering their allies, the UN suggested militaries across the globe to be ready ("Prepare All of Yourselves"). Later that evening, the kids arrive to an amusement park ("Let the Fun Begin"). The next day, the people of Washington DC organize a campaign against a newly-formed alliance between the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago and to support peace for Disney Junior Country ("Blame the Galactic Empire"/"The Mob Song"). The new group, called "Americans Against the Galactic Empire" (AAGE) attempted to arrest the leaders of the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago ("The Arrest Must Go On"), but failed by the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia, and when the five countries refuses to make a peace treaty with Disney Junior Country, it strikes back by bombing the Ōarai Girls High School. The President of Disney Junior Country, Jake Ford, appointed Doc McStuffins as the Secretary of Defence, and announced that Disney Junior Country will go war with the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago by restoring the peace and have the its leaders executed in front of its residents in an upcoming USO show by Poultra ("If We Capture Poultra"). After overhearing Captain Barnacles leading the kids in annoying the invading stormtroopers with a song degrading themselves and admonishing their ridiculous methods ("The Galactic Empire's a Stupid Country"), the ambassadors of the United States to the five countries planned an abduction to target not only the teenagers, adults and elderies of all of Disney Junior Country, but also Disney Princes and Disney Princesses, as they were all considered high-value targets and wanted to be sacrificed by Poultra, to name the alliance called "The Grand Alliance of the Virtual Pets & Empires" (Name This Alliance"). Meanwhile, in a tavern, Romeo, Night Ninja, Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos, while hanging out in a tavern, said that, while talking to the innkeeper, that they'll be ready to arrest the Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenages, Disney Juniorian adults and Disney Juniorian elderlies, and also, extra targets too, and sentence them to death by sacrifice, and they do agree with that rumor ("Romeo"). Later that night, the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago made an alliance set a course for Disney Junior Country and kidnap all Disney Princesses, Disney Princes, Disney Juniorian teenagers, Disney Junior adults and Disney Juniorian elderies, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators, mailboxes and computers to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for an "extended vacation" ("Operation Crystal Mercury"). Coincidentally, a British scientist named Gerald Roberts, spots a shooting star, which he stated that it was actually a Star Destroyer, so he, George and Wayne wish for no more teenagers, neither parents, nor grandparents, around Disney Junior Country, so the kids of Disney Junior Country can have fun all the time ("The Wish") The next morning, the kids are initially overjoyed upon discovering that their parents have all disappeared ("Freedom at Last"), but eventually become despondent and extremely disappointed over their absence, which angered the US soldiers to see who will blame anyone who caught the princes, princesses, teenagers, adults and old people, even at counting at the days of the sun while singing that song, George remembered the death of his mother by plague, which it would be like that for his life when he sings that ("Sadness/Days in the Sun/The Blame"). After hearing a message from the Disney Juniorian teenagers, adults and elderies that his pet robot pog, Sauce, had recorded, George becomes suspicious of the fact that their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents said they would see them in the morning instead of not being there ("Hear That, Sauce?"). The following days after the kidnapping, other nations joined the war. US-unfriendly countries, US-unfriendly organizations, other empires, other virtual pet nations and anime nations made alliance with the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, while US-friendly countries, US-friendly organizations, and other preschool countries also made alliance with Disney Junior Country ("We Are Bravely Ready"). However, President Julius Washington said once the US military captures Poultra, they'll make a USO show that executes the leaders of the members of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, just like what the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires were going to do soon. However, a new alliance was officially called the "Human-Preschool Alliance" ("Human-Preschool Alliance Hymn"), as it was founded in Brussels as its headquarters during a ceremony. Meanwhile, at USS Colorado, with lots of ships and planes from the newly-formed Preschool-Human Alliance, were arrived through Disney Juniorian shores, Captain Joe Frost, onboard of that ship, is ready for America's first battle against the Tamagotchistani naval forces ("Anchors Aweigh"). After the song ends, they've spotted three Tamagotchistani ships and five UFOs off the shore of Disney Junior Country. As the US Navy were ready to fight against the invading Tamagotchistani forces, a huge battle begins on the sea. At the middle of the battle, a UFO bombed on USS Colorado, killing his sister, who was also his assistant Cindy, and also, partially destroying USS Colorado. As that battle end, a burial at sea is arranged with the attendance of the crew of USS Colorado ("Goodbye, Cindy"/"Taps"). That night, they gave an announcement to the fleets that they're heading to the beach, which made the crew of USS Colorado sing the national anthem of the United States ("The Star-Spangled Banner"). Later, they land to the island of Neverland, and marched towards across Disney Junior Country to find the kids of Disney Junior Country, including the Octonauts ("The Army Goes Rolling Along/Marines' Hymn/Battle Hymn of the Republic"). Three days later, at a bar in New York City, Sgt. Frank Darson, after returning home from battle, said that Russians and Chinese teamed up to invade Disney Junior Country yesterday. Five months later, he soon discovers what has really happened. George organizes the children in all Disney Junior Country to form a rebel group against occupation and the loss of not only their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents, but also Disney Princesses and Disney Princes ("The Secret Plan"). In the Throat of the World, located somewhere in Skyrim, Alduin declares that if the blood of all Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenagers, Disney Juniorian adults and Disney Juniorian elderies touches the Pacific Ocean, it will be time for him to rise up and rule the world. The descendant of Saddam Hussein, Nurullah Hussein, wants to come with him, but Alduin is being tired of being bossed around by Nurullah ("Up There"). A British hiking tourist, Michael Young, tells Alduin to break up with Nurullah to which Alduin initially agrees, but Nurullah wins back Alduin with a song ("I Can Change"). Captain Barnacles visits George to warn him of the consequences of executing all Disney Princesses, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenagers, Disney Juniorian adults and Disney Juniorian seniors. The Flores brothers, after successfully convincing the kids of Disney Junior Country to make an alliance, decide to take matters into their own hands ("What Woud Segata Sanshiro Do?"). They have a secret meeting to talk about how they can be able to save the Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents, and not to give u p. They form Da Resistancha and Henry Hugglemonster tells George to recruit experts on covert operations ("Da Resistancha"). Three days later, Captain Barnacles gave a public announcement on the radio that Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, parents, grandparents and teenage siblings weren't the only ones who got kidnapped to be sacrificed for Poultra. However, other people would get sacrificed as well. Three hours later, gamblers planned an invasion to the town of Roarsville ("Let's Gamble a Bet"). Five days later, a group of gamblers called the United Organization of Gamblers, were now officially part of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires. However, a group of gamblers, Chinese soldiers, Russian soldiers, stormtroopers and soldierchis stormed across the town ("Let's Defend Roarsville"), but was averted by Henry Hugglemonster and George Flores ("Stop the Attack!"). Days after, Julius said that once the upcoming sacrifice is complete, they'll learn the kids in Disney Junior Country how to grow up and avenge their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents so that Disney Junior Country will be able to avenge Poultra's victims and to defeat the five nations ("Teach Them How to Grow Up So Fast"). But after that, George told the soldiers that there would be a nuclear holocaust in Disney Junior Country, so they also have enough money to build the vaults to defend the country's population from being killed by nuclear weapons ("Building the Vaults"). So, Disney Junior Country must improve its economy and military so that it can be strong enough to save their teenage population, their adult population, their eldery population, Disney Princes and Disney Princesses and the country, and recover its freedom from the clutching claws of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires ("Defend the Nation"). Later, they all planned to take back Nice & Friendly Corners from its occupation, otherwise, there were a small group of North Korean soldiers ("Let's Take Back Nice & Friendly Corners"). Meanwhile, twenty North Korean soldiers patrol across Nice & Friendly Corners, while its residents, led by Sheriff Callie, made the town hall a rebel hideout, where Governor Groundhog of the Travunk Province, was the rebel commander ("Waiting for the Storm to Blow Away"). George said that the residents were going to be ready to rebel another day since they failed yesterday. But, there was no time, so he decided to travel to Jungle Junction, where it was one of the newly-reclaimed cities in Disney Junior Country before it gets conquered again or it gets destroyed, so they let the other forces and the other kids liberate Nice & Friendly Corners ("I Haven't Time to Lose"). Meanwhile, at a wartorn Jungle Junction, Crocker and Bobby rang the bell, signalling invading planes. Meanwhile, George, upon being transported on an Osprey helicopter, said that there were star destroyers, massive Tamagotchi UFOs, Raposa rocket creations, TIE fIghters, TIE bombers, TIE interceptors, Tamagotchi UFOs, Imperial transports and planes from Confederate Air Force, Allied States Air Force, Vietnamese Liberation Air Force and Panemian Air Forces, from the north ("Enemy Planes Spotted"). A few hours later, as they arrived, Bobby warned all of Jungle Junction's remaining population to be ready to fire anti-air defenses with his megaphone ("We Are Inherently Ready"). So, as the battle begins, the first gunfires came out from Zooter's turret. After the battle ends, all planes were destroyed as the everyone cheered for their deceive victory. However, there were survivors out there, so since they might be heading to Doc McStuffins' Neighborhood, they head there before they retake it ("Don't Let Them Get Away!"). As the kids around the neighborhood were planning for a revolt against the occupying forces, who were mostly the Anime & Manga Archipelango Royal Army soldiers, Singapore Army soldiers, Wehrmact soldiers, and soldiers from the other nations of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empire. A South Korean soldier named Pang Mun Hee said that he'll contact other Japanese and South Korean soldiers for assistance. He and his Filipino friend, Trevor Abatayo, who was as part of the Phillipine National Police, who has recently recruited to the Philippine Army, said that there was a speech in Chugginggton, about what the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires have done to Disney Juniorians ("Slavery of Speech"). During a speech, the one who gave speech to the kids was a North Korean general named Mun Hyang-Gee, while he was in Chuggington. He told the world that he didn't do anything wrong to the country, so the North Koreans decided to help the other Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires member states by restoring its economy due that the fact that corruption was caused by Jake Ford, who started that civil war, and the war was caused by Jake Ford's wrong decisions ("The Speech"), but it turns out to be a lie, after Mun finished singing the song upon being killed by a Moroccan sniper named Sabir Hamadi, so the people of Chuggington screamed and ran away in terror and fear when Sabir killed Mun ("Don't Panic"). Three hours later, Trevor and Sabir were playing chess, while looking a picture of Doc McStuffins and his family, dressed up in their formal attire from the Doc McStuffins episode, Doc Goes to Washington, while playing a board game in a family night, which optomistically saddens Doc and Donnie McStuffins for her memory loss due to their parents' loss ("Remembering the Family Night"). Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, the mayor of Los Angeles, and the descendant of an Austrian-American bodybuilder, actor and politician, Arnold Schwarzenegger, named Michael Schwarzenegger, predicted that the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago would invade the West Coast soon, and with the help of the other countries of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, so he asked the Sierran Royal Coast Guard and the Sierran Royal Navy, including the US Coast Guard and US Navy in their bases, to defend East Coast waters ("Semper Paratus/Anchors Aweigh (Reprise)"). Meanwhile, at a bomb shelter, the Little Einsteins were waiting for the war to be over, because Rocket isn't safe for it to fly for missions anymore ("Nearer, My God, to Thee"), but Annie said to Leo that it won't be permament for Rocket to not to start missions, so that they decided to postpone all missions due to war ("The Prayer"). Meanwhile, outside the shelter, a platoon of British and Indian soldiers kept fighting together against Pakistani soldiers to protect the Little Einsteins ("Rule Britannia"/"God Save the Queen). As the Little Einsteins were rescued ("We've Got a Mission"), the US helicopters have spotted three Tamagotchistani UFOs around the northern coast of Disney Junior Country ("Don't Fish the Grownups") as the US Air Force were ready to attack the UFOs ("The US Air Force Song (Reprise)"). Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob were cooking Krabby Patties and Chum Patties while Squidward and Mr. Krabs were packaging them to the Bikini Bottomite troopers. As the packaging heatens up, Mr. Krabs sings a song about that the Krusty Krab isn't the only company in the world that supports the troops. Otherwise, there would be other companies in the world that can support each nation's troops ("Donating for Food"). Meanwhile, at a partially-devastated Mickey Park, the pups were inside the PAW Patroller, which is on its way there, while escorting a A battle tank to reach its safety, but when a US fighter jet, the F-15E Strike Eagle, bombed the PAW Patroller, the PAW Patrol were forced evacuation, but thankfully, the PAW Patroller is not destroyed, and it's al thanks to Robo-Pup's repair skills ("Get Outta the PAW Patroller"). However, five Tavian fighter jets spotted the same Mikoyan MiG-29, and launched a missile that killed the pilot and destroyed the plane ("The Chase for the Mikoyan MiG-29"), while there were other fighter jets, bombers and biplanes were fighting in an all-out dogfight ("The Dogfight"). A few days later, when the Chinese took the oil refinery, the leader of the 45th Batallion, which was George Flores' own battalion, Michael Dartman, got killed by a Chinese sniper in the neck ("We Must Get the Oil Refinery Back"), which makes George becomes the new leader of his batallion. At the end of the battle for the oil refinery, General Jingwei gets killed by himself via a seppuku and General Constantine Chase ("I'm Proud of You"), announcing that the oil refinery is now retaken by the Disney Juniorian government. Three hours later, Greg, Connor, and Amaya, while helping the kids find their parents. When they realize their parents are gone, they would enlist all the chidren in the city to the PJ Masks to save them, and stop the occupation. At night, they told the kids to join the PJ Masks, but since they don't have time, so, they decided to go back home ("All You Need is Friends"). The next evening, the new PJ Masks went to their headquarters in their new superhero suits made out of their pajamas, and made a fund-raising, fun-filled dinner theater show to ask the other Disney Juniorian kids and foreign forces to be their friends ("Be Our Guest"). After the performance, they all accept that request, and they decided to do it so for their mission to rescue their parents, grandparents and teenage siblings with a free pudding if they could accept it. Meanwhile, a US Navy SEAL, while in the trench, was reading a newspaper that read that the civil war was way more worse than the American Civil War, or any civil wars in the world ("Worse Than I Thought"). Three days later, twenty Russian soldiers and fifteen Australian soldiers, while negotiating peace with each other were on a camp, and with Chase singing some relaxing songs with his megaphone while Ryder is playing a guitar ("Waltzing Maltida/Kumbaya/Campfire Song Song"). After all the songs were done, Pvt. Kenny McDonell said that there would be a USO show for not only American soldiers and their families, but also for the soldiers of the member states of the Human-Preschool Alliance, so Chase would get prepared to perform there live ("Be Prepared"). Meanwhile, at a USO show, everyone payed homage to the Justice League and Avengers' arrival to Disney Junior Country to help Disney Junior Country win the war ("The Star-Spangled Banner (Reprise)"/The Star-Spangled Man With a Plan"). While the troops were waiting for the leaders of the five countries to be executed by Poultra, they are being entertained once again by Chase and Luke Stars ("I'm Super"), Russians, Chinese and stormtroopers infiltrate the USO show, but Mikhail Bukanov is discovered by Chase and Luke Stars and is killed by guard dogs ("Mikhail!"). The US troops attempt to warn Darth Vader about what will happen if all Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenagers, adults and elderies are killed, but they instead laugh at them. A large Galactic fleet attacks the base and a massive battle ensues between the two alliances. In the confusion, the kids and the Octonauts, including George, are able to free a few civilians who were about to be sacrificed by Poultra. Other virtual pets, seeing the destruction their alliance has incited, decide to call it quits and head off to look for Federation soldiers. After being stunned by an explosion, George has a hallucination and is visited by "The Boy on Fire", Sherm Banks, who was a Canadian soldier, which tells him that all he needs is confidence if his brother, Wayne, wants to win Patricia's heart and also reminds him about what's more important: saving the world. Meanwhile in Pyongyang, Kim Seung-Un, the descendant of Kim Il-Seung, Kim Jong-Il and Kim Jong-Un, said that his troops may have fought bravely against Disney Juniorians, but they were hopelessly outnumbered due to the advanced technology and clever tactics made by Da Resistancha, and he wished that he has lots of troops from other nations to help ("So Ronery"). Meanwhile, at Xanza, the Tazen of Ixania, Xevan Xo'Varshaioko, and the Supreme Commander of Huria, Maurice Williams, we're arguing while talking, but after moments of arguement, they changed their minds, so they decided to be close friends and decided to make an alliance wiith the two nations of Ixania and Huria, including their allies, as they get ready for their first battle in Disney Junior Country ("So Much Anger"). Meanwhile, at a military camp, a choir of Disney Juniorian soldiers and French soldiers sings La Marseillaise all together while the Ambassador of France to Disney Junior Country, Alceste Baugé, was composing, and his assistant, Quentin Valluy, was playing a piano ("La Marseillaise"). Later, they also sang the Disney Juniorian Marseillaise, which Da Resistancha may thought it would be a good idea ("Disney Juniorian Marseillaise"). Finally, after a few years of bleeding, and with all the cities of all of Disney Junior Country, except for Disney Junior Town, reliberated, they all travel across Disney Junior Town to liberate the city and rescue their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents, including all Disney Princes and Disney Princesses. However, according to George, there are other people other than them, who were kidnapped by the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires ("Let's Bring Them All Back/Disney Juniorian Republic"/"Disney Juniorian Internationale"). When they made it, the militaries of the Preschool-Human Alliance fought even more stronger and bravely against the militaries of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires ("Fight for our Home"). Eventually almost all of them are captured by Darth Vader, who tells them the Disney Princes, Disney Princeses, teenagers, parents and elderies are to be sacrificed to their goddess, Poultra, especially oppressors of the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, Disney Juniorian Jehovah's witnesses, Disney Juniorian communists, Disney Juniorian trade union members, Polish spies, Disney Juniorian homosexuals, Toonatopian Jews, Jews in Toonatopia, Armenians in Toonatopian, Assyrians in Toonatopia, Greeks in Toonatopia, traitors to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, dissentents to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, Disney Juniorian atheists, Disney Juniorian pacifists, Disney Juniorian democratic supporters, government reformers, children of South Park, parents of Retrovile, parents of Townsville, drug lords, children of Germany, people who were involved in news reports, such as newscasters, news cameramen, news camerawomen and journalists, Latino people, Hispanic people, African people, immigrants, women, American teenagers, and generally anyone believed to be a threat to the security and "purity of the state" in the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago ("The Sacrifice Is Here and Now"). With Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith welcoming to a special episode of Poultra: The God of Wrath ("Welcome to the Show"), he shows the kids George's video, thanking him for helping him find a suitable species for their ritual, before having the children, his henchmen and the soldiers, locked up in their cells ("Darn Those Cells"), by Russian and Chinese soldiers. After that, they saw a television that the sacrifice will begin in a few hours, as stated by Caesar, and Cladius thanked the Yolkians for getting a giant egg, shortly before the TV is being hacked into a speech by Beetee Latier to tell the lies about what the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires were doing ("The Lies That Spread Across This World"). After that, it turns back to the coverage as Caesar Flickerman and Cladius Templesmith told the audience that they've experienced some technical difficulties, but the coverage got turned off by turning to a speech of the Secretary-General of the United Nations, Roe Hyo Joo, about what the Preschool-Human Alliance were doing while singing a song about that ("Sorry for the Interruption"). With George feeling guilty and depressed over the fact that his actions led to the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, abducting the Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, teenagers, parents, elderies, oppressors, Jehovah's witnesses, communists, trade union members, Polish spies, homosexuals, Jews, Armenians, Assyrians, Greeks, traitors, dissentents, atheists, pacifists, democratic supporters, government reformers, South Park kids, Retroville parents, Townsville parents, drug lords, German kids, newscasters, news cameramen, news camerawomen, journalists, Latinos, Hispanics, Africans, immigrants, women, American teenagers, and anyone believed to be a threat to the securities and purities of the states in the first place, his rival/best friend Clyde Walker convinces him to help the rest of the kids and the soldiers escape from their cell. But before they could escape, they could sing sad songs to all those who were about to be sacrificed ("Evermore"/"Stairways to Heaven"). But when the two songs ends, he gets sadder that after the song as he starts to cry, and he then sees a picture of him and his wife Marian getting married while he dons a military dress uniform during a wedding, then he recalled how they first met, to escape Darth Vader to save the world and most importantly their love for each other, including the birth of their daughter, Liane ("Marching With You"). Days later, he waited for the war to stop, by sending Darth Vader a message to turn the Galactic Empire into a US-friendly empire, just like what most democratic countries and some dictatorships did ("Democracy for the Galactic Empire"/"The Mob Song"). After writing a message, the President of Venezuela, José García, and his wife, María Del Carmen García, talked about how the lives of each Venezuelan soldier were lost during the war, and if that happened, their alliance would be lost, but their love would always be won. ("Still"). After thinking about that a new day would see that the five nations will be at peace with Disney Junior Country once again, and hoping that kids would meet their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents again ("We'll Meet Tomorrow"), Darth Vader got saddened because of everyone's touching singing voices, but when he submits to the prisoners. And after breaking out with the help of Sauce, the children, in accordance with George's plan, manage to stop the Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, teenagers, parents, elderies, oppressors, Jehovah's witnesses, communists, trade union members, Polish spies, homosexuals, Jews, Armenians, Assyrians, Greeks, traitors, dissentents, atheists, pacifists, democratic supporters, government reformers, South Park kids, Retroville parents, Townsville parents, drug lords, German kids, newscasters, news cameramen, newscamerawomen, journalists, Latinos, Hispanics, Africans, immigrants, American teenagers, and anyone believed to be a threat to the securities and purities of the states from being sacrificed to Poultra ("To the Planes"). However, Wayne strapped the mind control helmets to sacrifice himself to Poultra, and for the safety to all of Disney Juniorians ("I Give My Life For You, Poultra"), as he was the only Human-Preschool Alliance-sided casuality in the Siege of the Disney Junior Town Stadium. When he got sacrificed, Poultra didn't eat anyone else anymore, so it was revealed that Poultra can eat mind control helmets that were made by the Yolkians, which it had eggs and poultries to power the helmets, which turned out that Poultra can eat chickens (not as animals; but food) and eggs ("Poultra is Right"), so with Poultra in the Preschool-Human Alliance's side, Poultra is being followed by a helicopter. When Michael Dortmund accidentally pulled a trigger, firing an M1911 at George's best friend, Kyle Hamlock, he then sings a lullaby to arrange a funeral for him upon being flied away far from the stadium, making him the second and last casualty during the siege ("Rue's Lullaby"). Everyone escapes aboard the same plane where he was aboard there, but Darth Vader follows them in his ship at the head of the last enemy fleet. With the exception of Darth Vader's star destroyer, all of the star destroyers, massive Tamagotchi UFOs, Raposa rocket creations, TIE fIghters, TIE bombers, TIE interceptors, Tamagotchi UFOs, Imperial transports and any kind of aircraft from the Grand Alliance of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires are destroyed when George baits them into flying too close to flak cannon shots, machine gun shots, missiles, and also missiles and machine guns from other planes. George and Sauce then use a shrink ray to grow to the size of a vigorous tree, and blow the star destroyer into an asteroid: Darth Vader and Mametchi survive the explosion, but Vader declares that they have not seen the last of them (although he was seen again singing the reprise of Island Nation), but he would ask George that he could offer a peace offering between Disney Junior Country, and the five nations by tomorrow ("The Peace Offer"). George reconciles with his rival, Clyde, as all the other kids reconciles and reunite with parents, elderies and teenage siblings (including other people who were about to be killed by Poultra), and they make it home ("Let's Bring 'Em All Home"). But upon returning home, a Lovelitchi ordered an Adjikistani paramilitary soldier used his RPG to attack the plane, crash landing it to the battlefield, and leads the resistance and the rescued hostages to find Poultra who have been cornered by the Russian Army ("Brace For Impact!"). Da Resistancha form a human shield while George tries to persuade the other soldiers from the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires against killing all hostages. But Gekko, Owlette and Catboy told George that they had no choice but to bring the outgoing CEO of Bayang Sarap Tayyib El-Morad to the palace with all of them, including George. And Tayyib said that Catboy is right, and if he don't go to the palace, and let them dance, he would fire Gekko for good, so they decided to go to the palace instead, but Captain Barnacles warned that without George, the parents, teenage siblings, grandparents, princes and princesses would die soon. In the palace, Tayyib, having him took a bath, and taking a barber to prepare for the reunification dance, where Gekko awaits for a dance. Catboy and Owlette, having enjoyed while still in their costumes without their masks, were singing a song while Gekko, still in his costume without his mask, was dancing with Tayyib, now changed into his business suit in a ballroom in the Presidential Palace, near the Disney Junior Town City Hall ("Tale As Old As Time"). Being thankful, Gekko watches the final battle, which it was used as a "romantic scenery". He said that he would wish there could be peace someday, because he knew that real Arabs don't want war, but they only wanted peace. And Gekko agreed that Toonatopians don't want war either as well. Furious for Vader, upon seeing Tayyib El-Morad, George, Gekko, Owlette and Catboy returning from a palace, Darth Vader tried to kill all the hostages by an RPG from a Russian soldier stabbing him in the stomach with his lightsaber, grab an RPG and fire it to the hostages ("Dodge That RPG"), but not only all teenage siblings, parents, grandparents, Disney Princesses and Disney Princesses were successfully killed (actually not by Poultra, but by a RPG shot), but also Poultra did the same, especailly the ones who were near an explosion ("Goodbye, Poultra"). As it happens, George mourns the death of Poultra as all kids also mourned the death of their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents, which fulfills the prophecy ("We Will Be In Your Hearts"), which led to objects from Beauty and the Beast, Blue's Clues and the Brave Little Toaster became antiques, which saddened SpongeBob, and results in Alduin, his dragon minions, and Nurullah, flying from the skies and attacking Preschool-Human Alliance, Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires and Hurian-Ixanian Alliance soldiers ("Here They Come"). Nurullah immediately tries to usurp Alduin's authority, demanding homage and announcing his intent to rule the world himself. Chase is able to hold Nurullah off by using his thu'um to generate massive blasts of dragon shouts. With Wayne's encouragement, Alduin finally gets rid of Alduin by biting on his uniform top and getting impaled on a spear from a dead spearman ("We Have Enough of You!"). Alduin grants Wayne a wish in repayment so Wayne asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, there would be peace between the two alliances and Poultra will be nice and friendly, so that she would belong to George, even though it means he'll go to Oblivion ("Three Wishes"). He takes off his hat to say goodbye to his friends, including his older brother. All the other deceased characters, including Poultra and all teenage siblings, parents, grandparents, Disney Princes and Disney Princesses, except Wayne, are brought back to life, and grasses and flowers regrow back from when they all died mostly by fire and chemical weapons ("Peace"). Chase warned through his megaphone that Disney Juniorian kids would be warned that they will reconcile again for a minute (sixty seconds). After sixty seconds, Marshall announced that time was up. And with all hostages rescued from being sacrificed by Poultra and all kids reunite with their teenage siblings, parents and grandparents, Disney Junior Country, the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago become friends again, Patricia becomes George's best friend, everything returns to normal in all over Disney Junior Country, and soon, the fault is revealed that it was caused by none other than the ambassadors of the United States to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, for kidnapping all grownups and any kind of hostages, and for endangering the lives of thousands living in Disney Junior Country, as they got arrested by the INTERPOL for their war crimes and has to be sent to life in prison in solitary confinement ("The Arrest"), as long as the relations between Disney Junior Country and the five nations would recover back to their friendly status, as told by US President Julius Washington ("Amazing Grace/Hope/Days in the Sun (reprise)"). In the final scene, and before thinking about going back home to Sacramento, George have breakfast which his daughter and wife drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is real soda and they all laugh, but soon, they come out to Disney Junior Town, and walked out to the meadows that Disney Junior Country would be rebuilt soon and thanked the whole family for what they have done in Disney Junior Country, as the cast all sing together one last song, ("Island Home (Reprise)"), but instead of going to Oblivion as they told, Wayne ascends to Aetherius due to his act of sacrifice--where angels are waiting for him. Soon, in celebration, the Disney Junior Club hosts a ball for the whole Universe, where they, and their parents, can dance happily ("Tale As Old As Time (reprise"). In a post-credits scene, at the same battlefield where George faces Alduin during the final battle, now a national park where the crashed Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires member planes (now covered with moss and with the flag of Disney Junior Country placed over the top), was now a monument for those who have gave their lives during the civil war, George walks to Poultra, who is now alive again, and will now become his pet, so he walks home with his pet and said that it was time for him to learn how to be a good giant chicken by feeding and good taking care of her.